Foot in Mouth
by demon-devil 13
Summary: Ron hurts Harry by denying their true relationship. Can Ron find Harry and apologize before he loses him? Fluff Rarry.


"**Speaking"**

_**Thinking**_

**~flashback~**

-I do not own Harry Potter.-

* * *

Two pairs of footsteps echo around the empty corridor. A blur shoots around the corner.

"Harry Wait!"

Blue eyes show panic and the form vanishes. The other person turns the corner and stops. Panic eyes look from side to side. _Oh what have I done? Oh god Harry!_

"Harry…." A whisper, at best, is released.

Tears start to stream down Ron's face as he falls to the floor. A fist is balled up and rubs at his eyes. _No I can't sit around. Harry needs me!_ He slowly rises and opens the first door. A sigh leaves his lips. _No, he's not here. _He closes the door and continues down the corridor with no success from any of the doors. _Where…? _ Muffled crying is heard. Ron walks slowly to the sound. He pushes a drape out of the way to reveal a door. _It's now or never. Come on Ron lets see some of that Gryffindor courage! _ He reaches for the door but stops centimeters from the handle. _Isn't it that Gryffindor courage that got you into this mess? If only you weren't so stupid. _Ron flinches and drops his hand. _It is my fault._

~flashback~

Partying is going on around the common room. _Yes we won the game! Take that you slimy snakes! _Ron looks over at sparkling green eyes. A grin breaks over both of their faces. Ron pushes through the crowd and reaches Harry.

"Harry, that was a bloody awesome catch!"

"Thanks Ron! You weren't to bad yourself." Harry chuckles.

"All I did was keep the balls from the hoops."

Harry smirks "Don't you mean keep the balls from the holes?" Harry winks as Lavender Brown comes over.

"Oh Won-Won you did great!" Lavender squeals.

"Uh thanks." Ron looks bewildered.

"I'm so proud of my boyfriend!" She claps her hands together. Harry's eyes lose their happy glow.

"What?...But Lavender….."

"Well you aren't dating anyone, are you?" Lavender gets an annoyed look as she starts to flush red.

_Shit! That's the look that she gives before she starts a scene. _

"What no. I'm not dating anyone." Harry looks depressed.

"Well that's good then!" Lavender grabs Ron's head and kisses him. Harry starts to cry and drops his head. Ron pulls away from the kiss and looks over to Harry. A tear slides down his face.

"Harry….."

Harry pushes his way through the crowd and walks out the door.

"Wait! Harry come back!" Ron turns to Lavender in rage. She backs away.

"Won-Won…."

"NO! How could you?"

"But!..."

"NO! You destroyed everything! Stay the hell away from me! I would never date you again even if I was single!"

"You just said you were single."

"Yea…well…..I'm not." Ron stutters.

"Or really?" Lavender looks unconvinced.

"I'm not lying."

"Yea right! If you're not lying then who are you dating?"

"You know what!" Ron gets on top of the center table. "Everyone I have an important announcement! So shut up for two bloody seconds!" Everyone quiets down. Some look interested while others look annoyed.

"I am dating someone!"

"Yea so?" Ginny speaks up. Everyone agrees with her.

"I'm dating Harry Potter! And their isn't anything any of you can say that will change either of our minds!"

"WHAT?" Ginny screeches.

"Shut up Ginny! He will never be yours so give it up!"

"I can't believe you!" Ginny starts to cry and runs up to the girl's room.

"But Won-Won….." Lavender starts to cry.

"No. I don't care for you anymore. I don't think I ever did."

"Ron…." Hermione speaks up.

"I'm sorry if I ever gave you the impression that I loved you that way Hermione…"

"No Ron. I realized that we wouldn't work. You should go after Harry and apologize for sticking your foot in your mouth again!"

"Your right. Thanks Hermione!" Ron jumps down and runs out the door.

~end flashback~

_No I'm going to show Harry how much I care for him. I don't give a damn what everyone else thinks!_ Ron grabs the door handle and opens it. Harry turns around.

"Go away!"

"No." Ron walks slowly over to Harry._ No I have to tell Harry._

"Please leave me alone Ron." Harry begs. _Oh Harry I can't. _

"No Harry. I love you." Ron reaches over and pulls Harry to his chest. Harry starts to punch his chest.

"Lies!"

"No Harry. I told everyone that I was with you." Ron holds Harry preventing him from running.

"What?" Harry stops struggling and looks up at Ron's face.

"I told everyone. I am sorry for wanting to keep it secrete when I should have just screamed it to the sky." Ron drops his arms and turns around. "And I understand if you want to leave me for this." _He's not saying anything. This is bad. _Two arms rap around Ron's waist.

"I can't believe you did that for me." Ron turned around.

"I would do anything for you Harry." Ron brushed a tear off of Harry's face.

"Anything…."

"I'm still angry at you Ron. But I'm happy that you told everyone." Harry burry's his face into Ron's shirt.

"As long as you don't want to leave me…."

"No I'm not going to leave you. Maybe break your nose but not leave you."

Ron starts to chuckle. _Yea I deserve that. Oh Harry ill take any punishment you want to dish out. _

"Let's go back to the tower."

"No. Let me hold you for a little longer." _Only so that I know for a fact that your still here with me. I can't lose you, even to my daydreamer sister. _

A lone tear drips down Ron's face into Harry's hair. _I almost lost you. Never again I promise you this. _


End file.
